Stolen BMW
by peacelight
Summary: This is the story of the night Piper stole the car that landed her in the wilderness school. Just her thoughts and emotions leading up to her theft. Some of her feelings towards her dad are included. Happy Reading :) One Shot


Piper watched along with the massive amount of paparazzi. Her dad was having one big premiere, as usual, he would invite her. Piper would get her hopes up; thinking it meant that he wanted to spend time with her, or that it meant he wanted to include her in his world. And every time her heart would break. She would end up standing on the sidelines.

Piper would be as usual left with her dad's manager, or sometimes personal assistant or publicist Whoever was just standing around. Her night had consisted of getting dressed. She wore an actual dress. She wanted to make her dad happy. Piper had waited for her dad, it turns out she had to go with a separate driver. Piper wanted to remain optimistic, but she ended up being taken to the back exit. She still hadn't even spoken to her dad.

It had taken her dad an hour to finish with the red carpet.

Then the movie started; instead of sitting with her dad, she sat alone. Her dad was busy interacting with studio people. Piper couldn't even tell you what the movie was about. She had been too focused on her dad. Every time she saw him turn in her direction she got excited; each time he was looking at someone else. They were probably more important, Piper thought bitterly.

By the end of the night she was tired and was standing next to the photographers. Her father always had time for the media and his fans just not his daughter. She was invisible to him.

All her dad said to her that entire night was; 'I will be going out with friends; it's not an event for children.'

Piper didn't even know how she was supposed to get home.

Piper decided to walk; she needed to clear her head. She was mentally yelling at herself. Why did she get her hopes up? She should have known better.

She was getting tired. She saw a BMW dealer coming up. Piper hoped she could use the phone.

She walked in; the sales person was a young man in his twenties. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Piper had always thought that was an attractive combo.

He came towards her, he probably thought she was rich, she was dressed very fancy.

"Hello there let me show you know the new model." He said in a peppy voice.

"I just need to get home."

"Well there is no better way than in a new BMW" He said. "My name is Jeff, come on I will show you."

He was so enthusiastic, she thought it couldn't hurt. At least someone was paying attention.

He showed her several models. Piper was wishing she had one, she could drive far away. A place where someone cared.  
"So what do you think?"

"I really want the 2011 BMW 5 Series." Piper said; she was unaware of how much emotion she was putting in her voice. The longing for her dad's attention was slipping through. It probably sounded as if she was longing for the car. She wondered what her dad would do if she actually just bought a new car. Or better just stole it. Getting in trouble actually got him to pay attention. She would have, but she didn't want to get Jeff in trouble. He seemed like a nice guy.

Jeff felt this strange need to just give her the car. It would make her happy.

"I just want to drive it once." Piper said; a test drive wouldn't hurt. Then she remembered that she needed a license.

"I will go get the keys right now." Jeff said enthusiastically.

"I don't have a license." Piper said sadly.

"No need, a licence is just a technicality"

Piper couldn't believe her luck. "You really like this car don't you?" Jeff said; he just wanted to hear her talk. The girl's voice was magical.

"It would get me out of LA really fast. So yes I love it." Piper exclaimed. "If I could just take it I would."

Piper thought she was joking, but Jeff didn't.

"Here, enjoy." Jeff said. Piper looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Just tell your friends where you got it." With that Jeff walked away. Piper shrugged; he would probably come back right.

Piper waited in the front seat, the key was in the ignition. She knew how to drive; she had a learners permit. She drove it to the end of the lot and waited; Jeff saw her just waiting.

He ran over to her. "Just take it, gooooo"

Piper couldn't believe her luck. She hit the gas pedal. She felt such a rush of freedom. It was amazing. The faster she went the less her problems mattered.

She drove for several hours. The radio was blasting, her hair was flying. She felt a lot better. She wondered if her father wondered where she was? Or if he was worried.

She was distracted by the flashing sirens in the background. She sighed; her night was over. At least look on the bright side she thought, maybe her dad would finally notice her. It was the reason why she was driving so fast; she wanted to get caught; she wanted her dad to have to pay attention. She just missed him.

She pulled over; ready to face the music.

The police officer came up to the window, "Please exit the vehicle."

Piper sat in the police interrogation room, waiting for her father. The detective was watching her.

"You are smiling slightly," The detective observed. It was strange behavior, especially seeing as the child was in big trouble.

Piper laughed. "I finally get to see my dad. He has to spend time with me now."

The detective smiled sadly. He had seen many kids doing the same thing. It never ended well for the kids. They were usually disappointed.

"A word of advice, don't hurt your own life. If you want to talk to someone, use your words."

Piper sighed; she had to be in the same room to do that. She seemed to talk people into anything, but her dad would not talk to her.

The door opened. Piper perked up, and immediately sank back down.

"I am Ms. McLean's lawyer."

Her father didn't care or couldn't be bothered; Piper moaned. He would never notice.

The lawyer was good he got her out and home. Piper was going to be shipped off to a wilderness school. Maybe there she could find what she was looking for; a family.

* * *

**I just wanted to do my take on that night. Piper is an interesting character, I just always thought she really wanted her dad's attention. People can go to extremes to get it. **

**I am sorry about an grammar and or spelling, I tried to be careful and I tried to proof read it.**

**I would love thoughts and feedback**

**Happy Reading **

**Peacelight :)**


End file.
